Grayscale
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Fic For Eyeshield 21 Award August: Color/Kata ibuku mataku secerah daylight, menerangi setiap sudut" dunia ini dengan sinarnya dan memberikan masing" warna kepada setiap benda yang diterpa cahayanya. Kuharap mataku seperti itu. Ya, kuharap/Cliffy/RnR plis


Hola! Inilah fic bwt festival saia yang pertamaxxx XD! Baca ya =DD. Dan maafkan daku Clifford, aku telah mengobrak-abrikmu *duar*ditackle*. Inspired from majalah kumpulan cerpen. Thanks buanget XD!

* * *

"_Monochrome, illuminate me colorfully in this world that's dyed in many colors."_

_~The Tower of Druaga: the Ageis of Uruk-_

.

.

.

**E**yeshield **2**1 © **R**iichirou **I**nagaki **a**nd **Y**usuke **M**urata

**G**rayscale © **A**kari –**c**han-

**C**lifford **D**. **L**ewis

**R**ated : **K+**

**W**arning : **F**ilosifis**(**?**)** **A**bal, **O**OC **P**OV, **P**uitiis, **s**emi-**c**anon, **p**lot-**d**atar-**g**eje, **O**C **n**yelip, **s**ome **t**ypo, **s**elipan **b**ahasa **g**aul **X**D,** D**L? **D**R!*

***D**eaL? **D**oR! –Yah, mati deeh =P

* * *

-Ini-Clifford-Pov-lho-0-

"_Mom, apa warna langit?"_

"_Biru my son. Dan mereka sangat luas. Tak ada awal, tak ada akhir yang bisa kau lihat dan kau jangkau."_

"_Bagaimana warna biru?"_

"…_.."_

Bip bip! Bip bip! Bip Bip!

Suara alarm itu sangat mengganggu. Meskipun kau tidur pasti masih terdengar suaranya dan memekakkan telingamu. Segera aku meraba pinggir meja, berusaha meraih alarm digital itu dan mematikan sebuah tombol diatasnya setelah aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku membuka mataku, menyingkirkan rambutku yang hampir menutupi separuh mukaku dan bangun. Mengangkat tubuhku dan melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan. Lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ah, _Morning Sunday_ yang tidak terlalu dingin. Hangat.

Kembali aku teringat mimpi tersebut. Pembicaraan dengan ibuku beberapa tahun silam. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, saat aku bertanya bagaimana warna biru. Ibuku diam, dan aku tidak ingat apa jawaban yang diberikan padaku. Ataukah dia tak menjawab? Kurasa iya.

Sinar matahari menerpa kulitku. Aku tahu dan aku rasakan. Sinar-sinar ini perlahan memasuki pori-pori kulit dan mulai diproses oleh sel-sel bagian tubuhku. Aku melihat sinar itu samar, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mata yang tidak akan pernah kau duga.

Kata ibuku, mataku secerah _daylight_, menerangi setiap sudut-sudut dunia ini dengan sinarnya dan memberikan masing-masing warna kepada setiap benda yang diterpa cahayanya. Dan itulah yang membuat dunia menjadi lebih berwarna. Kuharap mataku seperti itu. Ya, _kuharap_.

Aku buta warna. Tak bisa melihat warna-warna itu, warna-warna yang selalu orang normal ceritakan padaku. 'Hei lihat! Rumput itu hijauu sekali!' atau 'Cobalah kau lihat gunung itu! Ada sinar biru menerpanya!' Mataku berbeda seperti kebanyakan orang-orang normal lainnya. Berbeda, perbedaan yang tidak memberikan dampak baik untukku. Malah aku sering dibedakan oleh lingkungan sekitar yang tidak mau melihat apa kelebihan yang dimiliki olehku. Ya, aku pintar, IQ tinggi, dan pandai dalam olahraga. Selain itu fisik menarik yang diwariskan oleh ayahku. Tapi ternyata, itu bukan jaminan yang bisa membuatmu diterima di lingkungan sekitar. Itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Hei, aku belum memberitahumu buta warna apa yang aku alami. Semua warna. Ya. Mungkin tidak semuanya. Tapi bagiku semuanya. Abu-abu. Hanya bisa kulihat warna itu setelah dokter mengetes pandangan mataku melalui tes-tes warnanya yang akurat. Kalau kau ingin tahu bagamana pandanganku terhadap dunia ini, coba kau ambil selembar foto di komputermu lalu olah dalam _software_ manipulasi foto. Ambil warna foto dengan mode Grayscale. Lalu lihat, foto itu akan tampak seperti ditutupi awan mendung atau tertutup debu dengan kombinasi warna abu-abu terang dan gelap. Yeah, kira-kira itulah pandanganku selama ini. Kau lihat, membosankan bukan? Melihat satu warna itu saja?

Abu-abu. Hanya warna itu yang aku lihat seumur hidup. Belum pernah ku lihat warna lain seperti orang-orang disana. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana warna merah? Bagaimana warna lainnya? Seberapa banyak warna pelangi? Karena dari pandanganku mereka hanya tampak seperti busur abu-abu yang muncul setelah hujan. Seberapa menariknya pegunungan Alpen? Oh, ya. Katanya pemandangan kota Washington City pada malam hari sangat hebat, menarik. Aku ingin tahu. Tapi saat aku melihatnya, itu hanyalah sekelebat warna hitam dan titik-titik putih kecil yang tidak beraturan letaknya. Dan itu tidak beda jauh dengan langit malam yang aku lihat selama ini.

Itu mengubah pandanganku terhadap dunia. Membosankan, tidak ada yang menarik. Semua rutinitas hidup yang aku jalani aku anggap hanyalah perkerjaan 'hanya lewat' dan pasti akan hilang lagi dari hidupku. Selain itu, buta warna ini juga menggangguku. Dalam pelajaran menulis dan berhitung. Yeah, aku masih bisa dengan menulis dengan pulpen hitam dan kertas putih. Oke, aku ngawur. Tiga warna yang bisa aku lihat dari mataku. Hitam, abu-abu dan putih. Kau mungkin bisa bernafas lega. Tapi aku tidak! Ketiga warna itu membosankan, sama saja. Apalagi warna itu terus menemanimu saat kau masih masa kanak-kanak yang mestinya kau bisa menikmati warna-warni itu.

Oh, ya. Sampai dimana aku tadi? Hm, mungkin dalam pelajaran itu. Menulis dan berhitung. Aku bisa. Namun jangan berharap aku bisa mewarnai gambar-gambarku di pelajaran kesenian. Setiap aku menggambar, aku tidak pernah mewarnai gambarku. Dibiarkan polos dengan pensil hitam yang meleka di tanganku sehingga nilai mengambarku selalu C. Ketika mereka kenapa kau tidak mewarnai gambarmu? Aku menjawab, aku tidak bisa mewarnai, teman.

Bagaimana kau bisa mewarnai gambarmu itu kalau kau tidak tahu apa warna-warna yang harus kau warnai itu? Aku tidak tahu warna gunung yang sebenarnya karena gunung yang kulihat adalah gundukan segitiga abu-abu yang kelam. Aku tidak tahu warna pantai yang sebenarnya karena warna pasirnya hampir menyatu dengan langit. Dan saat aku berhadapan dengan pensil warna atau cat air, aku terdiam dan tidak menyentuh mereka karena bagiku warna mereka sama saja. Abu-abu di sebagian besar warna pensil warna itu, hitam putih di pojok warna abu-abu itu.

Mungkin ada yang bersukarela membantuku dalam mewarnai gambar-gambarku itu. Memberitahu pensil warna apa yang mesti aku gunakan untuk mewarnai gambarku ini. Namun, siapa? Mereka mengacuhkanku. Hanya peduli dengan urusan mereka apakah mereka akan mendapat nilai F? Ini negara individualis. Negara yang menekankan prinsip:

-Hanya diri sendiri yang bisa membantumu. Jangan mempedulikan orang lain. Kemandirian adalah senjata untuk menghadapi dunia ini. Orang lain hanyalah pion-pion catur yang senantiasa memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Tak ada yang disebut 'teman' atau 'sahabat' di hidup mereka. Itu hanyalah istilah dalam film saja. Selebihnya, terserah apa urusan mereka. Dengan digaris-bawahi Hak Asasi Manusia yang merupakan hukum tertinggi dalam sebuah negara liberal. Kapitalisme, sering terjadi hal-hal seperti itu. Dan prinsip itu sudah diterapkan sejak kanak-kanak! Bagaimana dewasanya nanti? Apakah seperti orang-orang dewasa yang raut mukanya selalu serius itu? Aku tak tahu.

Kau mungkin bisa saja memberitahu 'ini warna merah' dan 'ini warna kuning untuk mewarnai matahari.' Tapi itu percuma. Aku tidak akan mengerti karena bagiku warna-warna itu sama saja. Meskipun warna itu ada perbedaan susunan antara abu-abu itu sendiri. Tapi itu sama saja. Dan kau tidak akan tahan mengajariku bagaimana cara mengenali warna-warna tersebut. Kau pasti menyerah dan pergi.

Prinsip yang aku bilang tadi itu mulai menjadi tuntunan hidupku. Aku berusaha keras untuk bisa sejajar dengan mereka dengan membuat mereka menganggap bahwa kartu truf yang kupunya adalah kartu truf yang terkuat. Dengan sedikit gertakan dan kepintaran otakku, serta emosi yang aku sembunyikan sekuat tenaga di mukaku yang sering disebut Poker Face oleh orang-orang. Itu tidak gampang. Butuh latihan keras untuk menyembunyikan tatapan matamu. Dan melihatku dengan Poker Face itu kau pasti berpikir: Seberapa gampangnya ia membuat mukanya tak terbaca oleh lawan. Lihat! Dia berhasil menjebak lawannya lagi.

Aku menjadi seorang penjudi hidup karena kesalahan genetika antara susunan membentuk warna mataku ini. Kata dokter, ini penyakit langka. Hanya sekitar 1% orang di dunia ini yang mengalaminya. Dan itu, aku! Menjadi seorang penjudi yang selalu berkutat dengan kartu yang berwarna hitam dan putih. Yeah, itu sangat bersahabat olehku karena itu terlihat jelas di mataku. Cuma lambang kartu Diamond dan Heart yang berwarna abu-abu di mataku. Ya, tidak masalah. Masih bisa aku bedakan warna-warna itu. Bertaruh setiap hari hingga mahir menjebak lawan-lawanku. Ya, Las Vegas Casino's adalah rumah keduaku.

Kau pasti bertanya, 'Apakah tidak ada perkerjaan lain selain berjudi?' Ada. Pasti ada. Namun, coba kau lihat keadaanku ini, mana ada orang yang sudi menerimaku dengan kekurangan mataku ini? Ingin menjadi ahli farmasi, tidak boleh buta warna. Ingin menjadi ahli komputer seperti ayahku? Pasti sulit untuk membedakan warna-warna yang selalu terpantul di layar komputer. Tehknisi? Aku pintar dalam ilmu matematika dan fisika tetapi lagi-lagi tidak boleh buta warna. Pelukis? Ha ha, apalagi itu?

Dan inilah aku, menjadi seorang penjudi bukan-asal-penjudi yang tidak terkalahkan. Tidak bertaruh pada keberuntungan, melainkan dengan perhitungan akurat tentang perbandingan antara satu kartu dengan kartu yang lainnya dalam 52 kartu. Kau pasti merasa bahwa ilmu itu pasti merepotkan. Ya, merepotkan dan ribet. Tapi lihat? Aku berhasil mengantongi beberapa juta Dollar dalam satu malam.

Ya, dan pemikiranku itu berubah semenjak aku mengenal olahraga yang bernama American Football itu. Oke, itu akan kuceritakan nanti.

Aku meregangkan tanganku. Oh, sudah berapa lama aku terdiam dan bengong seperti ini? Sepertinya sekitar 15 menit. Atau mungkin lebih lama lagi. Aku bangun, menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhku dengan air yang berwarna putih jernih. Kesejukan air shower ini mulai mendinginkan kulitku ini yang hampir saja naik suhunya akibat terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari yang masuk begitu saja dari jendela. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian. Lalu menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pagi ini.

Aku menghadap cermin besar yang terpasang di salah satu pintu lemariku. Kupandang diriku itu dari ujung rambut hingga jari kaki. Diriku yang mengenakan kaos abu-abu terang dan celana jeans hitam. Kulitku yang abu-abu putih cerah dan rambutku yang abu-abu putih cerah yang sedikit lebih gelap. Hei, ini penglihatanku kawan, mungkin penjelasan warnaku ini agak beda dari yang kalian bilang. Kata orang tuaku, aku seperti ayah. Rambut pirang secerah cahaya matahari dan kulit putih porselen. Namun aku tidak peduli. Karena tidak tahu. Apa itu pirang? Bagaimana warna cahaya matahari yang sebenarnya? Aku terjebak dalam bingkai kelabu yang tidak akan pernah aku singkirkan di dunia ini. Yaitu mataku ini.

Ya, bisa saja aku mengoperasi mata ini dan mendapatkan mata yang baru. itu mudah. Mengingat aku punya banyak jutaan –oke, hampir milyaran mungkin- Dollar dalam rekeningku. Namun itu butuh waktu untuk mencari donor mata yang sesuai untukku. Jumlah pendonor mata amatlah sedikit. Sedangkan yang membutuhkan donor mata itu amat sangatlah banyak. Selain itu belum tentu mata itu sesuai dengan tubuhku. Mungkin bisa terjadi reaksi penolakan. Itu membuang waktu. Dan sekarang, aku masih ditemani oleh penglihatan kelabu ini.

Aku mengambil tas, memasukkan seragam American Football yang aku bicarakan nanti denganmu, dan mengambil botol air mineral besar yang akan segera kuhabiskan nanti dalam sekejap. Kemudian keluar rumah dan mulai bergabung dengan rutinitas orang-orang lainnya.

Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka yang dengan mudahnya melihat warna-warninya hidup yang mestinya aku juga yang ikut mengalaminya. Melihat mereka dalam bingkai kelabu yang aku punya membuatku merasa betapa tidak-adilnya-Tuhan memberikan karunia kepada mahluk-nya. Kurasa Tuhan pilih-pilih, tidak memikirkan perasaan-ku ini. Aku berjalan kaki sekedar olahraga pagi sambil melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang itu.

Hei, nyaris saja aku melupakan tentang Amefuto itu –untuk selanjutnya, aku akan mengatakan begitu- Pemikiranku berubah semenjak aku mengenal olahraga itu. Dan menjadi olahraga yang penting dalam hidupku ini selain kartu Poker. Menjadi atlet Ameuto, tidak buruk juga.

Namun aku masih harus berusaha untuk mengenali warna-warna di field. Warna garis putih di field, serta lapangan dan arena _touhdown_ yang bisa saja warnanya sama hingga aku bingung. Namun itu berhasil kututupi dengan strategi sistematik akurat dariku. Syukurlah, orang-orang disini tidak mempedulikan kekuranganku ini.

Sekitar 30 menit aku berjalan dan akhirnya tiba di stadion yang klub-ku sewa. Mereka mulai menyapa dan menunjukkan senyum ramah kepadaku. Aku senang mereka dapat menerimaku dan rasa senang itu kusembunyikan dibalik Poker Face ini. Sekedar menjaga imej karena mereka pasti syok kalau aku tiba-tiba sumringah kepada mereka semua mengingat diriku di sini adalah cowok paling arogan sedunia.

Inilah yang paling membuatku bersyukur atas terbangunnya diriku ke dunia ini. Bisa saja saat aku bangun jiwaku sudah terpisah dari raga. Dan pada saat itu mungkin penglihatanku akan beda dari yang selama ini aku alami. Namun apa gunanya penglihatan itu jika aku tidak bisa mempergunakannya disini? Si caper Bud mulai ber-ulah, dan si rajin Panther mulai berlatih, suasana yang sama dan normal. Baguslah.

Angin berhembus pelan menyibakkan rambutku, membuat mereka terangkat ke udara sebentar. Aku memandang langit putih keabu-abuan itu, berharap semoga ada sesuatu yang membuatku mungkin bisa mengerti akan keadaanku ini.

-Ini-Clifford-POV-lho-0-

Sinar matahari yang tadi mulai memberikan sinar ramah di kulit ini mulai tidak menunjukkan keramahannya. Panas menyengat, membuat produksi kelenjar minyak di kulit meningkat. Keringat membasahi peluh. Aku mencari tempat teduh dan beristirahat sambil menonton mereka semua tergeletak bagaikan _hot_ _dog_ yang baru saja dipanggang.

Pelatih psikopat itu memberikan waktu 3 jam untuk istirahat. Merupakan suatu anugerah tersendiri untuk kami yang sering disiksa olehnya. Pelatih itu ada urusan dan 3 jam merupakan waktu yang amat berharga buat kami. Oke, aku lebay. Intinya, pelatih itu amat-sangat-pelit-memberikan-waktu-istirahat-bagi-anak-didiknya.

Mereka yang tadi tidur-tiduran dan berguling-guling di field yang panas itu kini menuju ruang istirahat yang AC-nya lumayan dingin. Aku bergegas masuk ke ruang istirahat dan merebahkan diriku di tembok. Sayonara panas!

"Hei, Clifford!"

Aku mendelik tajam, pertanda aku tidak mau diganggu sama mahluk yang satu ini.

"Oi, oi! Sabar bro! Jangan menunjukkan tatapan matamu yang ganas itu. Aku mau mengajakmu ke luar. Bagaimana?"

Angin apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki plagiat Johnny Door ini? Keringatku masih keluar deras. "Nanti!"

"Oke, baiklah! Apalagi 3 jam itu lama. Bay-bay~!"

Aku mendengus kesal, tak kusangka aku mengatakan 'Nanti!' Tadi aku mau mengatakan 'Enggak!' tetapi kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar? Ah, sudahlah. Toh aku jarang jalan sama dia. Paling aku harus menemaninya mendengarkan ocehannya.

Aku berganti seragam Amefuto untuk sementara, dan Bud sudah dari tadi mengganti seragamnya. Kecepatan mengganti pakaian macam apa itu?

Aku tak mempedulikan rambutku yang kusut acak-acakan dan keluar stadion bersama Bud yang dengan cepatnya ada di depanku. Darimana dia mendapatkan semangat tenaga itu?

"Mau ngapain sih?" tanyaku sinis sambil memperhatikan kulitnya yang mulai abu-abu kehitaman. Mengerikan.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan bersama teman baik." Jawab Bud seenaknya. Itu membuatku kesal. Namun aku terus saja mengikutinya. Kalau aku diam di stadion, itu hanya akan membuatku menjadi patung bernafas. (Baca: melamun selama 3 jam)

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu tentang toko ini?"

"Biasa saja."

"Kalau gaun wanita itu?"

"Ngapain nanya begitu? Mau beli?"

"Bunga-bunga itu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Padahal warnanya bagus dan cerah-cerah lhoo."

"Aku tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu! _Shut up_! _F_-beep!- _Actors_!"

"Ma…maaf…aku tak sadar kalau kau mempunyai kelainan penglihatan."

"Huh!"

Aku mendengus kesal, seharian ini digangguu terus sama manusia paling SKSD di dunia ini. Ah, capek aku ngomong sama dia terus. Dan Bud terus saja mengoceh. Aku mendiamkannya hingga dia kini berbicara dengan lalat-lalat disana. Lalu menghilang entah kemana. Aku berjalan sampai ke taman kota, hingga salah satu kakiku menginjak kaki lain yang tidak kukenal.

"_Sorry_." kataku pelan.

"_No problem_." sahut pemilik kaki yang merupakan seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedikit lebih tua itu. Dia membawa sebuah gagang kecil yang aku tahu itu khusus untuk tunanetra. Gagang itu bisa mengenali suatu objek lewat getarannya. Dia memegang kakinya. Nyaris saja ia jatuh kalau saja ia tak ditolong olehku.

Wanita ini sangat ceria dan percaya diri. Dari gayanya, aku yakin bahwa dia bukanlah wanita yang biasanya. Sosoknya terlihat lebih intelek. Sepertinya ia seorang mahasiswa. Dan dari mukanya aku yakin bahwa dia berasal dari ras Asia meskipun matanya tidak sipit.

Aku membawanya ke kursi taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Sengaja kupilih yang ada pohonnya karena cuara sangat panas sekali. Lalu membantunya duduk. Yaa…anggap saja ini sebagai tanda maaf karena aku menginjak kakinya dengan sepatuku yang kotor dan tadi menginjak lumpur.

"_Are you okay_?"

"_Yes_." Jawab wanita itu. "Terima kasih untuk bantuan duduknya. Aku sekedar berjalan-jalan. Dan apartemenku di sekitar sini."

"Oh." Ujarku sambil ber-oh basa-basi. "Apartemen? Memangnya ada di daerah ini?"

"Itu loh, yang cat gedung apartemennya ada warna merahnya."

"Hm," dehemku. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian aku terkejut, "Warna merah? Kau seorang…maaf, tunanetra kan?"

"Yap."

"Kenapa kau bisa melihat warna-warna itu? Aku sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya."

Wanita itu tersenyum hingga membuatku bingung. Lalu ia menjawab, "Kau buta warna ya?"

Aku tertegun, lalu menyadari bahwa tadi aku keceplosan, "Iya. Hanya tiga warna yang bisa aku lihat. Hitam, abu-abu dan putih. Warna-warna seperti merah, biru dan sebagainya aku tak bisa. Bahkan tak tahu."

"Wah, beruntung sekali."

Aku heran, "Beruntung?"

"Yap. Dan kenapa aku bisa mengenali warna-warna itu padahal aku tunanetra karena aku bisa merasakan warna-warna itu."

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"_Well_, setiap warna memancarkan aura tersendiri. Dan para tunanetra memiliki kemampuan untuk menangkap da memahami aura tersebut. Dari sinilah mereka bisa mengenali warna. Tanpa melihat pun, mereka bisa tahu apa warna baju yang sedang dipakai oleh orang disebelahnya. Bajumu warna biru kan?"

Aku tersenyum pahit, "Maaf, aku tak tahu warna biru seperti apa. Selain itu aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan tadi. Warna punya aura. Benarkah? Kurasa warna bisa dikenali dengan cara dilihat saja."

"Kau ini. Aku rasa kau yang lebih mengerti tentang ini. Kau bisa melihat kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tapi yang kulihat hanyalah kelabu!"

"Meskipun kelabu, tapi kau melihat. Kubilang beruntung itu karena apa? Karena kau tidak perlu repot-repot sepertiku, membaca huruf _braille_ bagi tunanetra sepertiku. Sedangkan kau masih bisa membaca normal. Dan mungkin kau bisa mewarnai dengan abu-abu itu. Dan kurasa kau tidak sering menabrak orang." Jelas wanita itu. "Dan aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan studi-ku di Universitas Bahasa Inggris disini."

Aku tertunduk dan serasa mati gaya. Penjelasan wanita itu seperti dibantai habis-habisan. Aku menghela nafas, tak kusangka seseorang yang lebih 'kurang' dariku bisa 'lebih' dariku. Ah, apa yang kulakukan? Aku selalu mengutuki diriku sendiri seolah-olah aku adalah manusia paling tak beruntung sedunia karena tidak bisa menikmati keindahan warna-warni dunia ini. Tapi ternyata? Ada orang yang lebih bawah dariku dan orang itu bisa melihat warna-warna itu. Padahal matanya sama-sekali tak memungkinkan dia melihat warna-warni itu lebih bebas. Aku merasa tertohok. Aku harusnya bersyukur karena masih bisa melihat, meskipun dengan warna-warna membosankan ini. Aku serasa di dasar jurang yang dalam, terjatuh dalam ketidak-berdayaan.

Sejumlah pemikiran pun mulai berkelebat di kepalaku. Hei, kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini? Apakah karena lingkungan sekitar tak memperdulikanku? Apakah karena diriku yang tidak menyadari keberuntungan ini? Apakah warna-warna yang sering diceritakan itu membuatku terperangkap dalam halusinasi semu yang ingin ku lihat dan kurasa? Serta ku tak menyadari akan hal yang sebenarnya aku miliki, sesuatu yang bisa membuatku maju? Ya, mungkin begitu. Aku selalu memperdulikan warna-warna itu hingga aku masuk dan terperangkap didalam sebuah keinginan yang sebenarnya bisa kukabulkan sendiri. Terperangkap dalam labirin kaca yang kubuat sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar akulah yang menjauhi lingkungan sekitarku. Bukan mereka yang menjauhiku. Tapi aku yang menjauhi mereka dan dengan bodohnya aku menuduh mereka. Padahal, aku yang melakukan itu. Kenapa aku baru sadar? Bodoh.

Sebuah memori di meja kasino menyeruak muncul. Aku membukanya dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang hampir mengatakan hal sama kepadaku setahun silam:

_"Keh, segitu antusiasnya kamu memperdulikan warna-warna sialan itu?"_

_"Ng?"_

_"Kalau aku menjadi kau, tak masalah aku tidak bisa melihat seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Setidaknya aku mempunyai penglihatan unik dari yang orang kebanyakan. Yang jelas aku tidak akan terperangkap dalam ilusi warna yang kuciptakan sendiri. Terus maju dan tidak membandingkan diri sendiri dengan orang lain. Itu akan membuatmu semakin jatuh kedalam jurang. Maju dengan kelebihan yang kau miliki. Kau memilikinya bukan?"_

_Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya sambil memegang sebuah kartu ditanganku._

_"Dan aku akan membuktikan kepada semua orang kalau aku bisa sejajar dengan mereka dengan kekuatanku sendiri, meskipun kekurangan ini akan terus menempelmu sampai mati!" lanjutnya._

_"Tahu darimana?" tanyaku._

_"Hei, aku seperti itu tahu! Nyaris terjebak oleh warna-warna mimpi sialan itu!"_

Pemuda itu sudah menyadarkanku. Tetapi aku baru sadar sekarang. Dasar.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga. Aku tak perlu seperti mereka, aku tak perlu memasuki cara mereka. Yang kulakukan sekarang adalah maju dengan caraku sendiri. Seperti mendaki bukit. Kalau mereka memakai tali, aku akan memakai kedua tanganku. Tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan karena aku akan membungkam mulut mereka begitu masa kejayaanku datang. Ya, dan masa keberadaan bawa aku ada dan bisa sejajar dengan mereka akan datang. Dan bingkai kelabu ini, tidak akan aku sesali. Ya, aku yakin.

Sepertinya aku melamun terlalu lama sehingga wanita itu memanggilku beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kukira kau pergi entah kemana. Kau tadi tidak bersuara. Aku sedikit kehilangan daya pengenalanku. Hei, aku baru saja membuat buku dan sudah masuk toko buku. Nama pena ku Amanda Smith. Dibaca yaa. He he, maaf promosi."

Aku menghirup nafas panjang dan pelan. Lalu bangun, "Hei, aku akan antarkan kau ke apartemenmu."

-Ini-normal-POV-lho-0-

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang secerah sinar matahari baru saja mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya dengan penuh rasa lega.

* * *

Monday, 28 Mar 20XX

-Aku merasa diriku tidak diperbolehkan melihat warna-warni dunia ini. Dan semenjak aku bertemu wanita itu, aku salah. Tanpa sadar aku terjebak dalam labirin yang kubuat sendiri hingga aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan merasa malu atas diriku yang 'tidak melakukan apa-apa' atas kekuranganku ini. Dan itu menjadi motivasi terbaik untukku untuk terus maju.

-Aku mencoba metode pengenalan warna bagi si buta warna sepertiku dengan cara mengenal komposisi-komposisi susunan warna bagiku yang sepertinya menderita buta warna homogen. Dibantu oleh ayahku yang merupakan seorang programer handal, aku perlahan bisa mengenali warna-warna disini dan mungkin bisa mewarnai gambar-gambarku.

-Dan tim Amefuto kami memenangkan beberapa turnamen. Dan baru saja tadi diselenggarakannya piala dunia. Dan aku belajar satu hal lagi. Bahwa meskipun mereka (Tim Jepang) punya banyak kekurangan dari lahir namun tetap saja mereka maju, mendaki dengan jalan yang sudah ada, dan terus menantang tim puncak. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa getir dibalik Poker Face-ku. Bahwa aku adalah orang yang beruntung, sangat beruntung. Beda dari mereka yang terlahir menjadi orang biasa. Dan itu menjadi pemicu semangat baruku menuju ke depan.

-Hei, aku lupa bilang bahwa pemuda setahun silam itu adalah kapten Tim Jepang. Tadi malam sebelum pertandingan dia datang dengan hasil permainan Poker satu banding satu. Ah, aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

-Kemudian, aku mendapat beasiswa Universitas NotreDame, salah satu Universitas dengan tim Amefuto terbaik. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Ace Amefuto NFL, mengalahkan kekurangan diriku dan maju ke depan. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada wanita yang mempunyai _pen-name_ Amanda Smith itu. Huh, aku lupa menanyakan nama aslinya. Dan sekarang dia sudah pulang ke negaranya Indonesia dan mulai mempromosikan bukunya. Dan baru saja aku membeli bukunya.

-Dan aku masih disini, dengan bingkai kelabu yang aku miliki. Tapi kau tahu, hidupku makin berwarna sekarang. Jauh dari yang kau bayangkan.

.

.

.

**Fin** dan jangan minta apdet! –Plakk

* * *

Owari : Ng…kok jadi ngawur begini ya ==a *duak* Dengan santainya aku mem-POV-kan Clifford dengan enaknya tanpa persetujuan dari yang bikin Eyeshield 21, lalu ada unsur Indo-nya *kebawa semangat 17 agustus 45*. Bisa-bisa saia dikejar-kejar Clifford FC nih DX. Kyaa! Ampuuuun XD! *lebay*

Cliffy, dikau tak buta warna, tapi karena kepentingan author yang geje ini, makanya jadi begini deh *kabur sebelom ditackle* Dan kenapa aku memunculkan setan? *Bazooka coming*

Ah…satu dulu lah ni fic bw festi, aq punya utang banyak nih ==a

Dan bagi yang ingin tahu ttg apa itu festival Es21 hetero fandom bisa klik akun saia =D. Lengkap disitu tuh XD

RnR minna? Bagi para anymous, males login, jejadian, apa aja boleh XD! *Bling-bling eyes*


End file.
